1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to board games. The present invention is particularly directed towards a mathematical board game. The device of this invention is presented as a fun learning tool for basic mathematics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although several games using mathematics as a game structure are seen in past art patents, no game disclosure seen had any of the features individually or in combination set forth in the following specifications relative to the present invention.